Salacity
by Keona
Summary: I wrote this story be request for a friend and her mary sue! Its a Salacity x Envy story and the ending is NOT for young sheltered minds!


Salacity

This story was done be request of my friend Arisa! I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist Only the characters I make up!

As the young girl walked down the alleyway she could hear footsteps behind her. Once or twice she'd turn to see if someone was fallowing her but no one was there…she finally decided she was hearing thing and kept walking. As she started to step down the stairs something or someone grabbed her from behind. She started struggling to try and get free from the persons grip but it was no good they had here trapped. The mysterious person cupped there hand over her mouth to make her faint…

Envy: "God she sleeps a long time!'

Wrath: "Well you shouldn't have suffocated her!"

Envy: "Well what else was there to do she was fighting back!"

Wrath: "That's why you should have talked to her not grab her from behind!"

Envy: "Well cry me a river why don't you!"

Wrath: "Be quite she's waking up!"

As she woke up she saw two boys staring down on here… "What the hell? Where am I! Who are you?"

Envy: "Well you ask an awful lot of questions! MY names Envy and the punk over there is Wrath. Your in our house and your going to stay here until I say so."

Salacity: "Well Envy if you think you can control me your dead fucking wrong! I'm Salacity the one and only girl who can kick anybodies ass!"

Wrath: "I like the way she thinks!"

Envy: "Shut up you little punk!"

Now Salacity didn't understand much of why Envy and Wrath had kidnapped here but she did know she had to get out of there. She sat up on the bed she had been put on and looked around to see if there was an easy escape route for her to take…not a one in site! So she asked to go to the bathroom hoping that they'd say yes and that was when he planed on making a run for it. It wasn't that easy though, when she asked they said yes but lead her to it making sure she didn't escape. Now that she was alone she looked for a weapon of some sort to use when she walked back out or maybe a window she could jump out of…there in the right hand corner of the room was a air vend big enough for her to fit in. But right as she started to crawl in she heard Wraths voice out side the door.

Wrath: "Envy please can we just try and be friends with her!"

Envy: "NO she's the first girl I've been able to keep this long! After I'm through with her you can do as you please!"

Wrath: "But Envy! She's just a innocent girl! Did you have to pick her!"

Salacity listened to the sorrow in Wrath's voice and decided to stay for him. So she climbed down from the vent and walked out the door. She looked and Envy then to Wrath and took wrath's hand in her own and walked down the hall. Envy stunned by the fact she was flirting with Wrath and Not him made him furious! HE stomped into the room were Wrath and Salacity lay on the bed talking. Slowly shutting the door he turned to sit on the other side of Salacity.  
Envy: "So Salacity…how long have you been alive?" puts arm around her waste

Salacity: "Umm… I'm not sure"

Envy: "Well do you know who created you?"

Salacity: "Created? What do you mean created?" looks at Envy in confusion

Envy: "O so you don't even know that you're a homunculus?" smirks "you're a very special girl Salacity…You are now immortal as Wrath and I are."

Wrath: "YAY! I get a new friend to play with!" jumps u and down on the bed

Salacity; giggles "So I _live _here then?"

Envy: smirks "Yes, I'm sorry to inform you though there's a shortage of rooms so you'll have to share on with me."

Wrath stood in the doorway now staring down the hall…"MOMMY!" he ran down the hall towards Sloth! As Sloth took Wrath down stairs Envy shut the door and locked it. Salacity looked up at the strange homunculi called Envy as he helped her onto the bed…Then he reached into the drawer beside the bed and got out a pair of handcuffs! (Poor Salacity!) He quickly handcuffed the girl to his bed and got on top of her. Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt and then pulled her skirt off. Then he started to lick her neck then he nibbled at her breast. Salacity let out a slight moan that made Envy bite a little harder. After making her moan a while he slide down to her thighs. He parted her legs and stuck his tongue inside her warm body, slowly lick her.

Salacity: moans "Envy…please don't!"

Envy: smirks "What does it fill to good?"

He continued even after the moaning girl begged he to quit. He leaned back up to Salacity's face and Stared kissing her passionately while slowly sliding his dick into her! Salacity threw her head back and moaned loudly as Envy started to pound against her body, moving faster and harder the more she moaned. He could feel her walls pushing in as she started to reach her climax. He Kissed her then started to Fuck her even harder! Salacity screamed as she and Envy both came!

Envy: "Did you like it?" falls to the side of her

Salacity: breathing heavy "Yes!"

After Envy unhand cuffed Salacity they lay there side be side Envy holing here and drifted off to a solemn sleep.


End file.
